Guard
by rachel.a.pardede
Summary: Hinata sang gadis yang pemalu telah melupakan masa lalunya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning. PEmuda itu mengaku bahwa dia adlah Tunangannya...apa yang terjadi selanjutnya


**GUARD**

Bagi para raders, saya mengucapkan terimakasih karena masih mau bersedia membaca fanfic saya. Saya mohon bagi para readers membimbing saya, agar saya dapat menjadi sukse dalam pembuatan fanfic- fanfic. Terimakasih juga bagi para readers yang mau mereview, karena tanpa kalian. saya pastinya tidak akan mengetahui kesalahan saya

Jadi sekarang saya akan mengucapkan kepada para readers

_**Happy Reading**_

* * *

Bel telah berbunyi, banyak murid yang keluar dari Konoha High School. Namun,tidak untuk seorang gadis berkacamata tebal yang sedang asyik-asyiknya melihat keluar jendela. Dengan kata lain dia tidak menyadari bahwa bell sudah berbunyi menandakan waktunya pulang bagi anak Konoha High School. Dia sedari tadi asyik melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk di taman. Entah mengapa cowok itu sangat familiar baginya. Tetapi, dia tidak tau tepatnya cowok itu pernah ditemuinya. Nama gadis ini, Hyuga Hinata, di umurnya yang 16 tahun dia telah mempertahankan hidup sendiri. Dia adalah anak pendiam dan tidak suka kedamaian itulah yang membuatnya sering di jauhi temannya bahkan di kucilkan.

#Prangggg,,,,,...

Gadis yang masih sedari melamun tersentak, seingatnya tidak ada orang lain bersamanya. Ketika dia melihat ke taman, kosong!. Tidak ada orang.. bahkan! sebundir hawa kehidupan di sana pun tidak ada sungguh aneh. Kemana Cowok yang tadi ada di sana?

"Hei... Sedari tadi kok kamu melihati taman itu dengan aku di sana. Apa aku memalukan?"

Pemuda yang tadi dia perhatikan duduk si atas kursi taman berpindah ke belakangnya. Aneh sieh... tetapi Hinata masih berusaha tenang. Padahal dibenak sang gadis mempertanyakan mengapa pemuda itu bisa melakukan itu hal Mustahil yan di lakukan manusia biasa .

"Maaf, tapi... Mustahil kau berada di sini tuan Aneh.." Sahut Hinata dengan tenang

"Wow kau kejam sekali... namaku Naruto.. Sepertinya aku telah menarik perhatian mu yeah... membuatmu melamun... hahahahahaahahah Hyuga..."

"Pertama aku merasa heran... Entah dari mana kau tau nama ku dan hei bagaimana kau megetahui keadaan dan juga pikiranku?"

"Sebenarnya itu mudah saja atau Hyuga... sepertimu itu adalah seorang yang lupa ingatan tentang kekuatannya"

"Aku tak tau maksudmu Naruto-san..."

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melawan lelaki di depannya hanya bingung tetap berusaha tenang di suasana canggung Hinata memang lupa dengan apa yang terjadi sekita 4 tahun yang lampau. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu menghantuinya.

Hinata tidak tau sebenarnya dia itu siapa. Walaupun dia tau marganya adalah Hyuga, tetapi dia dan orang di sekitarnya pun tidak mengetahui apa sebebarnya itu Hyuga. Jika dia berusaha mengingat masa lalunya, selalu saja sakit kepala menerjang kepalanya. Membuatnya pasrah saja. Bukannya dia sudah malas usaha, namun ketidak lengkapan informasi dan ketidasediaan pihak berwajib membantunya membuatnya angkat tangan.

"hah sekarang kau melamun" sahut Naruto "Dan kau sedang memikirkan perjalanan Hidupmu? Kau Lupa jati dirimu... dan kau lupa siapa aku ?" kata Naruto

"Aku tidak mengenalmu...!"

"Tidak...Kau mengenalku..."

" Kau itu ... siapa...?"

"Kau adalah... TUNANGANKU... MILIKKU... jadi bersopanlah sedikit pada calon suamimu"

Hinata hanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ucapan Naruto. Kali ini, dia hanya gemetaran memandangi Naruto. Naruto membalas menatap Hinata. Naruto menangkap pandangan keraguan di mata Hinata.

"Aku tau siapa ibumu,ayahmu,adikmu,juga sepupumu itu" sahut Naruto "aku tau siapa kau... kau yang sbenarnya sebenarnya... karena kita memang udah di jodohkan sejak kecil" lanjutnya

"Ja-jadi... Tidak mungkin kau tau..."

"Makanya...kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku.."

Hinata dan Naruto pun mulai duduk di salah satu bilik kursi...

FLASH BACK #MODE: ON

Di sebuah Menara, terdapat sebuah Pesta. Terdapat 2 Clan yang sangat Istimewa di Pesta itu,yaitu HYUGA dan sedang merayakan ULTAH sang Putra Sulung Namikinaze yang ke-12. Sekaligus juga, dengan pesta perjodohan, antara Putra dan Putri Sulung dari kedua belah pihak clan.

Dari 1000 tahun yang lalu adat ini memang selalu berlangsung. Tidak peduli, Putra maupun Putri yang harus dinikahkan setuju atau tidak. Pokoknya, mereka harus menikah. Setiap 1000 tahun sekali, Namikinaze harus menikahkan putra sulungnya kepada Putri Sulung Hyuga, sedangkan Putra Sulung Hyuga haru menikah dengan Putri Sulung Namikinaze 500 tahun sekali. Mustahilkan? Tapi perlu kalian tau...Bahwa orang yang memiliki umur panjang ini adalah VAMPIRE dan BLOODY MARRY

Biasanya, Lelaki akan menjadi Vampire dan Kaum Wanita menjadi BLOODY MARRY

Sekarang,dimana Keluarga Besar Hyuga dan Namikinaze memberitakan bahwa Putra dan Putri Sulung mereka akan di panggil dan di perkenalkan ke seluruh lapisan kedua clan. Terlihat dua orang tua sekaligus pemimpin clan menggandeng tangan anak mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan... perkenalkanlah dirimu kepada calon suamimu" Sahut ayah Hinata

"Hi-hinata..."

"Namikinaze Naruto"

"Nah, Hiashi... semoga anak kita berdua menghasilkan cucu yang banyakk"

"Kau..."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha"

Ayah Hinata bernama Hiashi hanya terdiam mendengar suara Namikinaze Minato ayah Naruto yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dirinya. Pesta kembali di mulai dengan meriah. Tetapi, pesta langsung diberhentikan, ketika sekelompok pemberontak memporak-porandakan menara itu. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto membawa Hinata pergi dengan membawa pesan dari Ayahnya juga calon mertuanya. Bahwa ingatan Hinata harus di hilangkan...

Dengan tertatih-tatih,Naruto membawa Hinata ke atas ranjang Menara Clan Hyuga. Pesta yang lokasinya tepat di Menara Namikinaze telah hancur, wajah Hinata masih memerah menahan isakan tangis. Hinata tidak menyangka kejadian itu akan terjadi. Begitu cepat bocah berumur 12 tahun ini di tinggal oleh Keluarga.

"Hime-chan sudah angan menangis, Hime-chan tidur yahh...ssssstttt"

Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata dan meniupkan mantera,yang membuat Hinata tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung membuat segel di tangannya dan menjalankan apa yang di pesankan sang Ayah juga Ayah mertuanya.

"Maafkan Aku Hime... Aku mencintaimu. Biarlah waktu yang mempertemukan kita kembali..."

END FLASH BACK

"Ja-jadi..."

"Yeah Hime-chan kau adalah tunanganku...sudah lama aku menunggu mu... Aku memutuskan kembali ke kastil itu. Tapi kau pindah dan turun ke dunia manusia... aku mengejarmu dan mencoba mencium darahmu, pada saat aku sudah putus harapan... Namun, waktu tlah mempertemukan ku lagi padamu... Hime –channn..."

Naruto telah selesai menceritakan penjelasannya. Hinata hanya terkaget mendengar apa yang memang sangat aneh dengan penuturan pemuda ini, apa mungkin ada Vampire dan Bloody Marry di dunia dan bisa hidup panjang bahkan lebihdari 100 tahun. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa mau tau yang sebenarnya dengan penglihatanmu... Hime"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mendekatlah..."

Hinata mendekati Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto membuka kacamata Hinata dan memecahkannya serta mencium kening Hinata, dengan lembut dan sedikit penekanan. Namun, dampak besar pada Hinata karena dia sekarang telah melihat kejadian memiriskan itu secara langsung. Dia sekarantelah percaya bahwanaruto adalah jodoh yang di berikan ayahnnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Kau tinggal di mana Hime"

"Aku tinggal di daerah sini... lebih tepatnya ngekost..."

"ngekost? Apa itu?"

"yeah... meminjam rumah..."

Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat Naruto yang kebingungan, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan sendu.

"Maukah kau membawaakuke kastil itu Naruto-kun"

"Mau Hinata-chan... asalkan kau mau memberi darahu kepadaku..."

"Kenapa..."

Mata Hinata terbelalak, mendengar ucapan Naruto

"kau adalah bloody marryku...jadi bantulah aku memulihkantenagaku"


End file.
